mightyno9fandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Factory
The Robot Factory is one of the penultimate stages in Mighty No. 9, the other one being the Prison. Nameless and M.O.M. are the bosses of this stage. Just like the City, the Prison, and the Battle Colosseum, this stage is located in California. Background The factory is owned by Cherry Dynamics. It manufactures robots for the company. One day the factory's mainframe known as M.O.M. was infected by a mysterious computer virus. It went out of control and began manufacturing rogue robots and releasing it into the city causing great havoc. Desperate, the CEO of the company, Gregory Graham, contacted SANDA Technologies for help. They obliged and dispatched Dr. White, Beck and the rest of the Mighty Numbers to take control of the situation and restore the factory to its normal state. The team fought through the facility until they reached the factory mainframe. There they discovered that the factory was now capable of designing its own robots due to the virus and was using this new ability to build an army of deadly killer robots. It then deployed a Nameless battle robot to defend itself, building and replacing it with a new one as Beck destroyed them. Ultimately Beck won and cured the mainframe, stopping the chaos. Enemies *Blockade *Combroid-Gorilla *Combroid-Riot *Every Polisher *Klift *Moniflage *Pico Police *P-Link *Propy *Punk Rolley *Rebuilder *Semi Maru-Canon *Statune *Throttly-A *Round Borer (Sub-boss) *Nameless (Boss) *M.O.M (Boss) Boss Battle 1 (Round Borer) The Round Borer has more health than the Round Digger and uses more powerful versions of its attacks, as well as one new attack. The room in which the Round Borer is fought is also larger than that of the Round Digger. It is otherwise similar to the Round Digger. The Round Borer's first attack is a charge forward, similar to that of the Round Digger. It travels a greater distance due to the increased size of the room, but is otherwise the same. The Round Borer will launch sticks of dynamite on propellers as well, but will launch three instead of the Round Digger's two. The Round Borer will blast the ceiling with water in the same fashion as the Round Digger, but can cause either four or five blocks of rubble to fall. There are no gaps in the trail of falling rubble, making this version of the move more difficult to dodge. However, in the case of four falling blocks, the area directly in front of the Round Borer is safe. The Round Borer has an additional fourth attack, during which it will latch itself onto the ceiling and spray a damaging stream of water downward. It will spray once forward, then backward, stopping momentarily between the two bursts. The player can dodge by dashing ahead of the first stream, then using the momentary stop to retread and stay ahead of the second stream. Boss Battle 3 (Nameless and M.O.M) Nameless' weakness is in its eye. The player is standing over a constantly moving conveyor belt. Many Nameless are being created in the background, so the player has to attack as fast as they can. Nameless attack pattern depend of the remaining health of M.O.M. For its first attack, Nameless will launch its arms, one in horizontal direction and the other on vertical direction. The player must dodge the horizontal one immediately, and once the horizontal backs up, the vertical one will fall on the player's current position. Alternatively, Nameless will launch its both arms vertically to the player's position. When M.O.M. is 2/3 of its health, after repeating the first attack, Nameless will charge against while the convener belt moves the player toward it. If the player doesn't manage to destroy Nameless quick enough, Nameless will crush them against the wall. When M.O.M. has reached 1/3 of its health, Nameless will protect its eye and will launch bombs that fall from the ceiling while the conveyor belt moves back and forward. Beck's Aviator form makes this attack null since he holds the propeller above him, which destroys the rockets. RAY has to use Countershade's form, which makes her invisible throughout the whole attack. Once Nameless is destroyed, the platform under it can be use by the player to directly attack M.O.M. Fine Play Bonus * Use Seismic's form to bump against the horizontal arm * Survive the falling bombs without taking damage * AcXelerate into it during its charge attack In-Stage Bonuses and Map * Sprinter - This Sprinter point is right past the first door you have to hit a switch to open. * Sprinter - Sprinter point is right at the end of the part where you have to drop down. You can use the Aviator power to descend slowly, but make sure you drop quickly. For Ray, because you don't have Aviator so you will have another thing to get through this stage. * Quick Clear - First time fighting with M.O.M (weak to ReXelection: Cryosphere). * Sprinter - After defeating the first time fighting with M.O.M, you'll be climbing up a shaft that has a switch + door combo, best weapon to use here is ReXelection: Countershade (Beck) or Variation Code: Aviator (Ray). * Quick Clear - The place where you will fight Round Borer. Brandish form for both characters is a perfect choice, as his form deals extra damage here. * Sprinter - Through the long hall with hanging robots and switches, down to the end of the level. * Nice Clear - This is the section where several of the Numbers are helping you fight a lot of enemies in a big room. Ranking Grading * Clear Time: 8:30 * Kills: 54 * Combo: 20 Rank Requirements * S Rank: 79,000 points * A Rank: 49,750 points * B Rank: 38,750 points * C Rank: 25,000 points For information, please visit this. Music Trivia *The Robot Factory is, along with the Radio Tower and Water Works Bureau, one of three stages that includes sub-bosses, as well as the only stage with two sub-bosses. *Part of the Mighty No. 9 Main Theme music sounds in the melody of this level. *Nameless' rocket attack has a glitch which appears rarely, where one of the rockets fall to the middle section instead of the side sections. Because this appears without warning and unexpected, the player will most likely get hit by the lone rocket, locking them out of one of the "Fine Play"s until they re-do the stage. Category:Locations Category:Stages